So far away
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Ele tinha estado tanto tempo longe e agora se arrependia amargamente... [SasuSaku][Songfic]


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishi-sensei!**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**Música: Far away - By Nickelback**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Itálico" - Pensamento_

**

* * *

**

**This time, this place** _(Este tempo, este lugar)  
_**Misused, mistakes** _(Desperdícios , erros)_

Sobre aquele telhado, o jovem Uchiha podia ter uma bela visão daquela área de Konoha. As pessoas se movimentando pelas ruas, perdendo-se naquela multidão, da mesma forma como os pensamentos do rapaz sobrevoavam algo que não lhe fugia à cabeça desde que voltara àquela cidade.

Aquele local...

Cometera tantos erros... Tantas bobagens que gostaria de mudar...

**Too long, too late** (_Tão demorado , tão tarde)  
_**Who was I to make you wait** (_Quem era eu para te fazer esperar)_

Seu maldito erro do passado que o atormentava a cada mísero segundo. Sakura... Como havia sido estúpido com ela... Com seus próprios sentimentos... Havia sido até mesmo capaz de deixá-la apenas para ir atrás de poder...

E pagava tão caro agora por isso.

Tão caro...

**Just one chance** (_Apenas mais uma chance)_  
**Just one breath** _(Apenas mais uma respiração)  
_**Just in case there's just one left **_(Apenas um caso que foi deixado de lado)  
_**'Cause you know,** _(Porque você sabe)  
_**You know, you know** _(Você sabe, você sabe)_

Havia tido sua chance e a desperdiçara anos atrás. Agora, com seus dezenove anos, somente restava seus devaneios para lhe atormentar e lembrá-lo que não teria outra oportunidade. Ou se houvesse estaria bem longe de ser concretizada.

Sasuke estreitou os orbes escuros, sabendo que o motivo para tal ato não eram os brilhantes raios de Sol. Era apenas sua raiva... Sua raiva em querer contar à Haruno algo que estava sufocando-o...

Algo que seu orgulho e sua coragem não lhe permitiam.

**That I love you** _(Que eu te amo)_  
**I have loved you all along** (_Eu sempre te amei)_

A amava...

A amava mais do que tudo.

Afinal, não teria voltado para Konoha sem motivos. Sakura havia sido sua principal razão. Não agüentara mais aqueles anos com Orochimaru e seus treinos enquanto sua mente lhe bombardeava com imagens da jovem em todos os minutos.

Fora até capaz de matar seu antigo mestre para voltar para a Haruno...!

O que mais lhe aborrecia era o que ganhara com isso.

Decepção.

**And I miss you** _(E eu sinto sua falta)  
_**Been far away for far too long **(_Estive afastado por muito tempo)_

E mesmo com essa decepção, não afastava a jovem de sua cabeça. Não tinha nem noção do quanto sentia falta do afeto que Sakura tinha por ele. Daria de tudo para ter isso de volta...

Para ter Sakura de volta.

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me** _(Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo)  
_**And you'll never go** _(E você nunca irá embora)  
_**Stop breathing if** (_Paro de respirar se)  
_**I don't see you anymore** _(Não te ver de novo)_

O Uchiha saiu de seus devaneios em um estalo, ao mesmo tempo em que seus orbes adquiriam um brilho a mais quando a silhueta de uma jovem lhe chamou a atenção no meio de tanta gente. Seus longos cabelos róseos o permitiram reconhecer a Haruno.

Mas não foi apenas isso que lhe despertou a atenção.

Sakura estava caminhando em direção a um homem... Aquele homem que a roubara de Sasuke... O homem que se intitulava o namorado da Haruno.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**On my knees, I'll ask** (_De joelhos, eu pedirei)  
_**Last chance for one last dance** _(Uma última chance para uma última dança)_

"Ótimo, missão completa." Sakura comentou, correndo os olhos pela área da floresta, sem perceber que o abismo atrás de si estava mais próximo do que imaginava. O barulho intermitente da água da cachoeira nesse penhasco apenas contribuía para sua distração.

Algo que ela não deveria ter deixado acontecer porque no segundo seguinte, Sakura havia pisado em falso e estava pronta para despencar naquele abismo.

Droga.

**'Cause with you, I'd withstand** (_Porque com você, eu resistiria)  
_**All of hell to hold your hand** (_A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão)_

Ela ia gritar, pensar em algo para fazer, mas não pôde porque levou um susto.

Algo a impediu de cair.

Sakura ergueu os orbes verdes e reconheceu de quem era aquela mão que segurava a sua própria. Arregalou os olhos, deixando os segundos passarem se arrastando, levando consigo tudo ao redor e deixando apenas aqueles dois seres.

Deixando seu coração martelar em seus ouvidos...

Deixando um sentimento desconhecido aflorar em seu peito...

Deixando-a se perder naqueles orbes negros...

**I'd give it all** (_Eu daria tudo)  
_**I'd give for us** (_Eu daria por nós)  
_**Give anything but I won't give up** (_Eu daria qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistiria)_

Sasuke apreciou ao máximo a maciez daquela mão que segurava, cravando os olhos naquelas piscinas esverdeadas, sentindo correntes elétricas percorrerem seu corpo em milésimos.

Droga.

Eram nesses momentos que podia ter certeza que nunca ia mudar de idéia... Daria realmente de tudo para tê-la para si... E não pretendia desistir dela tão cedo.

**'Cause you know, **(_Porque você sabe)  
_**You know, you know** _(Você sabe, você sabe..)_

Ele a ergueu, sem desgrudar as pérolas negras daquelas esmeraldas, esquecendo até mesmo a proximidade de seus corpos.

Sakura sabia... Ou ao menos esperava que soubesse. O quanto a amava... Fato que todos de Konoha podiam desconfiar.

**That I love you** _(Que eu te amo)_  
**I have loved you all along** _(Eu sempre te amei)_

"Sakura." Ela continuou olhando-o, deixando aquela voz serena bagunçar seus pensamentos em conflito. "Você ama aquele cara?"

Não houve espaço para surpresa porque o atordoamento a invadiu de súbito, fazendo-a desviar o olhar para o chão.

Que pergunta era essa...?! E por que sentiu uma pontada no peito...?

"Olhe pra mim." Sasuke falou, na mesma voz.

Relutantemente ela o fez. E nunca pensou que poderia ser tão difícil responder àquela pergunta.

"Eu... ele é meu namorado, Sasuke-kun... Claro que..." Doía... Doía muito. "...Claro que eu o amo."

Seu murmúrio apenas fez com que um sorriso fraco surgisse nos lábios do Uchiha.

**And I miss you** _(E eu sinto sua falta)  
_**Been far away for far too long** _(Estive afastado por muito tempo)_

"Certo... Então vou fazer o papel dele e ter que te proteger toda hora, já que o seu namorado não vai estar aqui." Sasuke retrucou, sereno, já esperando aquele tipo de resposta.

O homem não podia estar lá porque era médico, afinal. E mesmo assim... Mesmo estando longe em vários momentos ele ainda tinha o coração da jovem... Maldito...

Sakura se assustou com as palavras singelas e rapidamente segurou o braço do Uchiha, evitando-o de ir embora, mas ainda encarando as costas dele.

O que estava acontecendo...? Seu coração a surpreendia toda vez... Qual era o motivo de estar batendo tão desesperado por Sasuke...?

Não podia ama-lo...

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me** _(Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo)  
_**And you'll never go** _(E você não irá embora)_

**Stop breathing if** _(Paro de respirar se)  
_**I don't see you anymore** _(Não te ver de novo)_

"Por que...?" Sakura indagou, atordoada.

"Porque eu tenho que proteger aquilo que é valioso pra mim."

Sasuke não precisou de mais nada. Simplesmente sumiu em seguida.

E ela soube...

Ele a amava...

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**So far away** _(Tão longe)  
_**Been far away for far too long** _(Estive afastado por muito tempo)_

Sakura sentiu as lágrimas salpicarem em seus olhos após ouvir a notícia de sua mestra, e sem nem mesmo pensar, deixou que seus pés a guiassem pelos corredores daquele hospital, a pressa e o desespero crescendo em seu coração.

Sasuke estivera longe por tanto tempo... E quando finalmente voltava, era apenas tratado com indiferença... Mas havia percebido agora.

Entendia perfeitamente agora...

**So far away** _(Tão longe)  
_**Been far away for far too long** _(Estive afastado por muito tempo)_

**But you know, you know, you know** _(Mas você sabe , você sabe , você sabe..)_

Amava o Uchiha... E ele sabia disso. Ele **deveria** saber...!

A jovem abriu a porta do quarto de súbito, seus olhos rasos de lágrimas, mostrando uma ligeira aflição ao observar Sasuke deitado na cama, de olhos fechados, recém chegado da missão perigosa.

**I wanted**_ (Eu queria)_  
**I wanted you to stay** _(Eu queria que você ficasse)_

Aproximou-se dele, sentindo o coração acelerar e vozes dentro de sua cabeça gritando para que o rapaz ficasse bem... Para que ele acordasse logo...

Para que ficasse com ela.

Sakura apoiou as mãos nos ombros do Uchiha adormecido, ignorando as lágrimas salgadas que caíam sobre este.

"Não... Sasuke-kun..." Murmurou em um fio de voz.

**'Cause I needed**_ (Porque eu precisava)  
_**I need to hear you say** _(Porque eu preciso te ouvir dizer)_

" Acorde... Acorde, por favor... Você tem que acordar..."

Não podia mais segurar as lágrimas inquietas que afloravam de seus orbes verdes. Estava aflita demais para qualquer outra distração. A única coisa que assombrava sua mente era o fato de ter sido tão idiota nos últimos dias.

O fato de ter se enganado durante todos aqueles meses...

**That I love you** _(Que eu te amo)  
_**I have loved you all along** _(Eu sempre amei)_

Ela não retirou as mãos trêmulas dos ombros do Uchiha, quando voltou a balbuciar:

"Eu preciso de você..."

Talvez fosse por sua vista estar embaçada pelas lágrimas ou talvez fosse alucinação, mas Sakura pôde ver um fraco sorriso brincar nos lábios de Sasuke.

**And I forgive you** _(E eu perdoo você)  
_**For being away for far too long** _(Por ter ficado tanto tempo longe)_

"Eu também." O murmúrio do Uchiha foi o suficiente para deixar a jovem assustada, de olhos arregalados, observando com atenção o rapaz abrir os orbes escuros lentamente.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura levou uma mão à boca, sentindo algumas lágrimas tímidas deslizarem por sua face, a qual lutava para transparecer um misto de surpresa e alívio. "Você está bem..."

Sasuke admirou mais alguns segundos aquela visão antes de sentar lentamente na cama confortável, ainda um pouco tonto.

Ainda estava procurando as palavras, porém a médica-nin achou-as mais rápido e falou:

"Eu sinto muito..." Sakura falava com uma expressão de arrependimento adornando seu rosto úmido pelas lágrimas, que insistiam em cair. "Todo esse tempo eu fiquei enganando nós dois, mas... mas agora eu já consertei o meu erro... Eu..."

Não doía mais.

Finalmente estaria dizendo aquelas verdades que tentara empurrar para o fundo da gaveta.

"Eu amo você... Sempre amei..."

Aquela verdade que lhe sustentava.

**So keep breathing** _(Então continue respirando)  
_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_ (Por que eu não te deixarei mais)_

Sasuke estava ligeiramente surpreso pelas palavras, mas ficou ainda mais assustado quando a jovem o abraçou sem hesitar, enterrando o rosto em seu peito.

Podia sentir as lágrimas encharcando sua camisa.

"Prometa que... que nunca mais vai embora, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura pediu, sua voz abafada.

**Believe it** _(Acredite em mim)  
_**Hold on to me and, never let me go** _(Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir)_

O Uchiha sentiu um sorriso maroto cruzar suas feições, sem nem perceber que envolvera a cintura dela com um braço, trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

Não ia mais embora...

Nunca mais...

"Nem se eu quisesse..." Retrucou, em um sincero murmúrio.

**So keep breathing** _(Então continue respirando)  
_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore** _(Por que eu não te deixarei mais)_

Sakura conteve ao máximo as lágrimas, tentando apenas aproveitar o calor daquele abraço, a sensação de segurança e conforto... E as palavras do jovem de que não ia mais deixá-la...Um fraco sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

**Believe it** _(Acredite em mim)  
_**Hold on to me and, never let me go** _(Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir)_

Lábios os quais foram logo capturados pelos do próprio Uchiha, assim que ele afastou-se levemente de Sakura, apenas para beijá-la com paixão, mostrando o quanto a amava...O quanto era feliz por ela ter ficado com ele...

E o quanto agradecia por ela não deixá-lo ir embora...

**Owari.**

* * *

**É, por enquanto que meu pc está com problemas técnicos estou postando essa fic romance-drama, que aliás, eu gostei muito de escrever n.n**

**Espero também que gostem, então deixem reviews com suas opiniões, por favor \o\**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
